The invention relates to a method for monitoring the machine space of a processing machine, preferably a moulding machine, for workpieces that got stuck, as well as to a processing machine, particularly a moulding machine, for carrying out such a method.
It is known to process workpieces during their transport through a processing machine, particularly a moulding machine. In this case, the workpieces are guided past corresponding tools within the machine space by means of feed rollers while the tools process the workpieces on the corresponding sides, for example, in the form of a planing or profiling operation. It can occur that workpieces get stuck in the machine space. Machine damages can occur, in particular, when tools are adjusted into a new or different position while workpieces are located within collision range of these tools. If workpieces are still located in the machine space when the feed rollers are raised, they can be thrown back due to the engagement with tools that are still running because the workpieces are no longer captured and held by the feed rollers once they are raised.
The invention therefore is based on the object of designing the initially cited method and the initially cited processing machine in such a way that workpieces, which may have got stuck in the machine space, can be reliably detected.